A Night with Insomnia
by gaaxsakugirl13
Summary: While Light is on a vacation to take a break from the Kira case this is AFTER he gives up his Death Note to Ryuuk , and Misa is stuck with L on catching Kira. What will it be like getting to know him each day Light is gone? L x Misa
1. The Day Light Leaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor its characters**

**-- -- -- --**

Things were getting boring around here. All the three of them ever did was find more clues on Kira. As usual, Ryuuzaki was sitting in his strange position, Light was asleep, and Misa was adoring Light.

But a couple hours later, Light woke up and told Misa and Ryuuzaki what he'd plan to do.

"I am going to go on vacation to Osaka, guys," he stated.

"Why would you do that?" Ryuuzaki replied blankly, still looking at the screen.

"Well, maybe I could see if Kira could strike there," Light answered, "but I still need a break. It's too stressfull here."

"Take Misa Misa with you!" Misa exclaimed, throwing herself at him. Light dodged her.

"No. I'm going alone. I alreadly told my dad, so...yeah."

"B-but!"

"Let him go, Misa," Ryuuzaki muttered. Misa turned angrily.

"Oh! Why should Misa let Raito-kun go on vacation without me?" she demanded. Ryuuzaki shrugged.

"Because. Just let Yagami-kun go."

"...." Misa was stubborn for a minute. "Alright..."

"Thank you for your patience Misa-san," Ryuuzaki mumbled.

"Well, my plane leaves in an hour and a half so I have to go now," Light said, getting up. "See ya."

And he left.

-- -- --

Hours later, it was just Ryuuzaki and Misa there investigating the Kira case.

"This is soooo boring without Raito-kun!" Misa moaned. Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes.

"Is the only thing you know how to do is complain, Misa-san?" he groaned.

"Ha! You're making fun of me again, aren't you, Ryuuzaki-san!?" Misa yelled.

"Just shut up and keep looking on the screen."

"We've been staring at the screen for hours!" Misa complained. "Nothing's happened!"

"Misa-san, please don't talk anymore."

"Hmph!" Misa grumbled. "I wish Raito-kun was here! He'd never let you talk to me like that!" She folded her arms.

Ryuuzaki sighed. Were girls _always_ this difficult?

Watari came in with the usual sweet cart, and Ryuuzaki dug in, choosing a cupcake. He nibbled on it after licking off the frosting; eyes unblinking.

"Geez, how can you stand eating nothing but sweets!?" Misa demanded. "I'm shocked you're not fat because of all those carbs!"

"Shut up Misa-san. Don't make me hit you," Ryuuzaki said, rolling his eyes again.

"Ugh!" Misa stomped away to the other side of the room.

KLANG!

"Ah..._dammit_!"

Misa turned around. Ryuuzaki had all the sweets and frosting on him. He looked pissed. Misa tried to hold a giggle when she looked at him. He had strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate frosting all over him. Ryuuzaki got up and turned to her.

"Misa-san, please watch the monitors. I'm going to go clean up," he growled. Misa nodded.

"Alright-Ryuuzaki-san!" she said, failing to hold the giggles back.

He left, and Misa sat in his chair. It was surprisingly comfy. No wonder he never left it most the time.

-- --

"....I have to use the bathroom," Misa mumbled about ten minutes later.

She got up and went towards the bathroom. _'I'm sure Ryuuzaki-san won't mind. I mean, we all hafta go when nature calls...!'_ she thought.

She opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her and turned. She screamed.

-- -- --

"M-Misa-san!?"

"Ack! R-Ryuuzaki! I-I-I!!"

Misa's face was a bright red and she shielded her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" Ryuuzaki shouted. Misa looked again at him. He was naked except for a towel around his waist. He had taken a shower! And she walked in on him!

"I...I was only going to go pee!" Misa pouted. "I thought you were just going to change clothes! I didn't know you were...." She blushed again.

"Get out of here!"

"G-Gomen!" Misa blushed and ran out of the bathroom.

-- -- --

A few hours later, Ryuuzaki had gotten dressed and was back at the screen again. Unblinking.

Misa again sat next to him.

"....Misa...is sorry about...earlier," she whispered.

Ryuuzaki looked at her and turned away.

"Hm...alright, Misa-san...it's okay."

Misa was stunned. "Just like that!?"

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "Sure, why not. We are friends after all."

Misa smiled and hugged him.

"Ah! Thank you so much for forgiving Misa, Ryuuzaki-san!" she exclaimed.

"Mm-hm."

-- --

**Oi! How was that for chapter one!? XD Hey I decided to call L "Ryuuzaki" because I just think it sounds better in a ff, ney? R&R nicely plz!**


	2. A Night with Ryuuzaki

**Oi! Chapter 2 is up and running! ^^**

* * *

The next day, Misa and Ryuuzaki didn't talk to each other. Nor did they look at each other. Not after yesterday. Again Ryuuzaki was eating sweets. Misa kept blushing whenever she stole a glance at him.

"Look...Ryuuzaki-san..." she muttered.

"Hm?" Ryuuzaki replied while chewing on a piece of cake.

"Misa is very sorry about yesterday."

"....it's alright Misa-san."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm sure. I can't stay mad at my friend."

"Oh."

There was a few more moments of silence.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san."

"You're welcome, Misa-san."

-- -- --

A few hours passed by and they were still watching for Kira to strike.

"Mhmm..."

Ryuuzaki turned and found Misa sound asleep in the chair next to him. Ryuuzaki sighed.

"Misa-san....must you sleep on the job?" he whispered to himself.

He kept looking at Misa and sighed to himself again. As he watched her sleep, he felt something....strange. But he decided to brush off the feeling and put a blanket around her. The sleeping Misa smiled and cradled into fetal position.

-- --

"Hmm...?"

Misa woke up and realized it was late. She turned around and found a blanket around her. _'Eh? When did I get this blanket on me?'_ she thought.

"You looked cold to me."

"Eh!?"

Misa turned around quickly at Ryuuzaki and found him in his usual spot, sitting the way he always does. He looked at her with his cold black eyes.

"Oh, uh...thanks Ryuuzaki-san!" Misa said, trying to be nice.

"No problem...."

"Well, Misa will sleep some more, if that is okay with Ryuuzaki?"

"Sure."

Misa sighed and went back to sleep.

Ryuuzaki was easier to get along with when you spend time with him...

**A/N: Agh! A terrible chapter! But I wanted to convince people Ryuuzaki is not a cold-hearted person!**


	3. Conversationand Sweets

**A/n: Sorry for the late update, but I got side-tracked...^^; And I had to study for mid-terms, etc...so here is chapter three!**

**-- -- **

Misa was about to go stir-crazy. Her and Ryuuzaki had done nothing for twelve hours but stare at the screens for twelve more hours. They hadn't speaken to each other for a while.

"This is soooo boring!" Misa shouted.

Ryuuzaki turned around with a hurt expression. "What?" he asked with a little boy face.

"Misa is sorry! Misa didn't mean to say it out loud!" Misa bowed in apology.

Ryuuzaki shook it off. "Whatever."

Suddenly, Misa's phone rang. "Hello?"

She then squealed. "Light! How are you!? Yes? Yes. And you? Great! Bye!" Misa hung up.

"What did Light want?" Ryuuzaki muttered.

"Oh he just called to check on things! Ahh..what a great boyfriend!" Misa exclaimed.

"Oh," Ryuuzaki muttered to himself.

Misa happily sighed and sat back down. She was satisfied that at least Light called her to check on things.

Ryuuzaki felt a pang of jealousy. Eh!? Jealousy?! _'Whatever'_ he thought to himself. He shook it off as he ate his cake.

-- --

"Okay, thanks Setsune!"

Misa hung up after talking to one of her friends.

"Want some cake, Misa?"

Ryuuzaki handed out a slice of cake towards Misa.

"Er...no thanks, Ryuuzaki...sweets make you fat..." Misa said nicely. Ryuuzaki had a rejected look on his face. Misa felt guilty, so she accepted it.

"The only thing that makes me feel better than eating sweets is eating sweets with...friends," Ryuuzaki said aloud, putting the fork in his mouth in his weird way. Misa shrugged.

"Yeah...things are better with friends."

"Too bad Light never wants to eat cake with me...what a lousy 'friend'," Ryuuzaki muttered.

"You just can't stand the fact of being friends with Light, 'cause you think he's the real Kira!" Misa exclaimed. "Honestly, you don't have many friends, 'cuz you claim they're Kira....and you are too serious."

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes. _'Typical...coming from Miss Amane...'_ he thought to himself.

"Think about it...who do you hang out with? Nobody but your computer! And your thoughts...and the NPA but they're too focused on Kira...come on, Ryuuzaki. Loosen up a little!" Misa persisted.

Ryuuzaki sighed and looked at the clock. 12:39 a.m.

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed, Miss Misa?" he asked her. Misa put on a frantic face.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you Ryuuzaki for reminding me! I have a photoshoot tomorrow!" she exclaimed, running for the bedroom. She disappeared behind the corridor. Silence for a good five minutes, when Misa came back, still wearing her clothes.

"Crap, Misa forgot, Ryuuzaki! I don't have a manager! Er...could you be so kind as to being my manager tomorrow and accompany me?" she asked.

Ryuuzaki was still unfacing her. "Alright...I'll have Watari watch the screens while we depart tomorrow."

Misa ran over and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Ryuuzaki!" She ran back to her bedroom.

After she slammed the door and all was quiet for a good time, he looked her way.

"Hmm...be Miss Amane's manager...?" Ryuuzaki was...intrigued. He had never been a manger before. "This ought to be interesting. We'll see."

With that, he savagely ate a doughnut.

-- --

**Ahah, whaddya think? Umm...this was before Matsuda-san was Misa's manager...and yeah...that's why it's FAN fiction...XP please R &R nicely!**


	4. Misa's Photo Shoot :D

**A/n: Chapter four! Kyaaa! Alright! :)**

**-- --**

The next day, Ryuuzaki left Watari in charge as he and Misa departed for the photo studio. After a brisk walk, they arrived at Kamikaze Studios.

"Misa Misa..." Misa told the lady at the desk.

"Ah...right on time. Down the hall, last door on the right."

"Thank you!"

Ryuuzaki took his time, but Misa skipped down the hall and entered the room. It was a typical photo studio room. Green screen, cameras...you name it.

"Ah..Misa Misa!" A woman in homely clothing said, hugging her.

"Hey, Matsumo!" Misa greeted back.

"Now...go change over there..." Matsumo said, pointing to the dressing room. Misa grabbed the...small amount of clothing and ran towards there.

"So you're Misa Misa's manager?" Matsumo asked Ryuuzaki, eying him suspicially.

"Temporary manager...what do I give you? Money?" Ryuuzaki said cluelessly with his thumb in his mouth. Matsumo looked disgusted.

Misa came back out, bouncing.

"Ready, Matsumo!"

Ryuuzaki turned to her and nearly had a nosebleed. Misa seemed to be sparkling...for all she wore was very revealing strands in lingerie. Black lingerie...her...._girl parts_ were showing...Ryuuzaki blushed.

"Go stand over there Misa!" Matsumo directed.

"Alright, ma'am!" Misa exclaimed, bouncing off. The camera flashed a few times, then the real picture-taking took place. Another staff member...a man...came and stood next to Ryuuzaki.

"She your girlfriend?" He asked slyly. Ryuuzaki blushed.

"No! I mean..yes, she is my female friend but not....girlfriend girlfriend..." he stuttered. The man rolled his eyes.

"It's fine...any guy with Misa Misa is lucky! I can understand if you wanna deny it. Hee hee...did you 'manage' what she looks like?"

"..." Ryuuzaki was quiet, then responded back with a simple, "You're a filthy pig." The man stormed off, trying to hit on another female.

Ryuuzaki continued watching Misa and also kept looking away. _'Wow...Misa Amane is quite attractive...wait...what! What am I saying?! Ugh...I didn't mean that....'_ Again he shook it off.

-- --

A few hours later, they were finished, and they went back to Ryuuzaki's place. Misa still wore her lingerie, not caring what others thought or the looks they gave her. She clung close to Ryuuzaki.

"Now, none of you men...or women....better hit on me or my manager will beat you up!" Misa said in a giggly tone.

When they got back to the place, Ryuuzaki didn't look at Misa once.

"What is it Ryuuzaki?? Is there something on me?" Misa asked, worried.

"Miss Amane..." Ryuuzaki muttered. He handed her clothes back to her, "please put your clothes back on."

-- --

**Ney, not a great chapter, but hey! I wanted L to get a boner in his thoughts! Trust me, in upcoming chapters, you'll get ultimate L x Misa action :D **

**-gaaxsakugirl13**


	5. Ryuuzaki's Thoughts

**A/n: Haha! Chapter five is up! Thank god for snow days! :)**

**-- --**

Ryuuzaki had Misa watch Kira activity while he went to take a nice long shower. He didn't really clean. He just stood under the water. He stared into space, thinking to himself.

_'I suppose Misa is right...I am too serious...and the only people who I got along with were the children at Wammy's...'_

He wiped the water out of his eyes.

_'Perhaps Misa was right about a lot of things.....and yesterday...'_ Ryuuzaki thought back to the photoshoot and the man asking him if he was Misa's boyfriend.

_'But what does he know? Misa loves Light. And I'm not interested in girls...' _He heard Misa singing to herself outside. _'...Right?'_

_-- flashback--_

_"Light?"_

_"What, Misa?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_Misa's beautiful blue eyes appeared. She stood in front of her "boyfriend". _

_"Yeah...sure."_

_"Yay!" Misa glomped Light and kissed him, running off. But before disappearing, she stole a glance at Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki, do NOT hurt my Light...or Misa will kill you."_

_She disappeared._

_Ryuuzaki felt bad inside. But he didn't care. When didn't he? Light sat down next to Ryuuzaki. _

_"Heh...by the way you never talk back to Misa, my guess is that you love her," he said out of nowhere. Ryuuzaki choke on the sugar cube he was eating._

_"What?"_

_"I said I bet you love Misa."_

_Light laughed to himself. "I'm kidding...I know you're asexual!"_

_"Right...." Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his tea._

_-- --_

That day was just a coincidence....

Ryuuzaki would never severe the bond Misa had with Light. But whenever she was with him...he had a pang of _hate_ towards Light.

Was he jealous?

_'But do I....?' _he asked himself again. _'Do I love Misa?'_

_-- --_

**Not so great, but I wanted a chapter where L had time to himself to think. As you noticed, I went from "Raito-kun" and all that to what they'd say in English...-shrugs- oh well :)**


	6. Confession

**A/n: Here is chapter six. A little Light and Misa, but you'll see. :D**

**-- --**

Misa's phone rang again a few days later. It was Light. She talked to him for three hours. She seemed to forget Ryuuzaki was there. He ground his teeth, and squeezed his knees with his hands tightly. Was he...jealous? No...he couldn't have been.

In the other room, Misa continued to talk to Light.

"Misa, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Light?"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. "...I don't love you. At all."

"What?!" Misa exclaimed, tears forming.

"I can't stand hurting a girl...I just want you to know...I used you. But in any case, I think you are just a dense female. I have other girls to be with," Light said on the other side. "Goodbye."

He hung up.

Misa dropped her phone, causing it to break. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Ryuuzaki turned to face her. He saw her cry, and he felt sorry for her. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it, Misa-san?" he asked her. Misa's hands covered her face. She heard him, but broke out of his grasp, and went outside into the rain.

"Misa-san!" Ryuuzaki ran after her. He was outside, and he saw her crying. She ran into the road, not looking where she was going.

"LIIIIIIGGGHHHTTTT!!!!!!!" she shouted into the dark sky as she ran. But she never saw the semi coming. The headlights covered her in a brilliant white light. She screamed.

But the semi never hit her. She opened her eyes and saw Ryuuzaki on top of her, panting heavily, eyes closed.

"R-Ryuuzaki-san...." Misa stuttered , amazed at his bravery. Ryuuzaki opened his eyes, looking angrily at Misa.

"Why didn't you look where you were going!?" he shouted at her. Misa looked away, since he had her pinned to the ground.

"I....I was too sad about Light not loving me, I..." she started.

"You don't need Light!" Ryuuzaki stated firmly to her. Misa looked up at him in awe.

"Wh-what?"

"You don't deserve him..." Ryuuzaki was forming tears. They dropped onto Misa's face. "I can't bear you, Misa, to die....he hurts you, I knew all along....I hate that...Misa..."

"Ryuuzaki...?" Misa stuttered again, amazed. "Wh-why...? What can you gain from my happiness?"

It was quiet for several moments, but the pounding rain continued to fall.

"Misa-san....I...." Ryuuzaki whispered. Misa was staring up at him. "I love you, Misa..."

Misa blushed. "Wh-what...?" Ryuuzaki engaged her in a long, deep kiss.

"I have always loved you," he told her, after he let go of her lips. "The first day I met you....I knew Light's cruel nature, and I knew one day he'd hurt you...Misa-san...

"You're so adorable, beautiful, intellegent....everything _I could ever ask for...._"

He put a wet hand onto Misa's face, causing her to blush more.

"Th-thank you Ryuuzaki...you're the first person to ever acknowlege me...and mean it..." she whispered aloud. Ryuuzaki picked her up, and then they headed back inside.

-- --

**Hee hee! Whaddya think? Sad a bit, ney? I was listening to "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne like, 10 times to get the nature of this! Hee hee...next chapter will cause this to be rated T+**


	7. Thank You

**A/n: Chapter 7...next chapter will change this from K+ to T-! ^^ kukuku!**

**-- --**

Misa wore a white robe after drying off from the rain incident. Ryuuzaki had let her take a shower and dry off after lying in the dirty mud outside.

Misa came out into the screening room where Ryuuzaki sat, waiting for her.

"Come on in, Misa-san."

"Thank you Ryuuzaki," Misa said, sitting down.

Ryuuzaki blushed as her cleavage showed itself. "Listen, about before...."

"You're right, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki turned. "Eh?"

"You're right," Misa said. "I shouldn't have wasted my time on Light...thank you, Ryuuzaki..."

"Y-yeah..."

Misa smiled. She crossed her legs as she sat on a couch nearby. Ryuuzaki blushed.

"So you really do love me?" Misa asked. Ryuuzaki looked away.

"Yeah...I just said that not too long ago..." he mumbled.

Misa hugged Ryuuzaki. "I am glad, Ryuuzaki-san..." she whispered. Ryuuzaki smiled to himself. "I secretly like you too. Light...he just...he never appreciates me...he's just...he doesn't appreciate me at all..." Misa looked away. "You have always acknowledged me as a person, Ryuuzaki. Thank you. You're kind and funny!"

Misa kissed Ryuuzaki on the lips.

"Misa..." Ryuuzaki muttered in awe.

Misa giggled. "Good night, Ryuuzaki!"

With that, she bounced off towards her bedroom.

-- --

**Short, huh? hee hee, I was lazy...X3 Next chapter=^///^ 3**


	8. Inside

**A/n: heh heh...bring on the smut! X3 If you have a problem w/ sexual content, I suggest you wait until next chapter!!! 0__0 **

**-- --**

Ryuuzaki sighed. Now that Misa accepted her love for him, he _wanted_ her. Badly. But would Misa consider him a pervert yet again? That could be. But he could still try....Misa may have been a stubborn girl, but he was determined to have her on him. Besides, she was only six years his junior. Who cares?

It was night. Ryuuzaki's favorite time of day. But if only Kira hadn't been on his thoughts...alongside Misa. She was originally suspected of being the second Kira. _'But it doesn't matter...'_ Ryuuzaki told himself, coming to realization. _'Even if she was the second Kira, she never really did any damage....she's too kind-hearted. She only killed those people to meet Kira. And I presume she has already...but...whatever...'_

Misa bounced into the screening room, wearing a tight nightgown. Her hair was down. She smiled at him lovingly. "Any leads to finding Kira yet, Ryuuzaki?" she asked him. Ryuuzaki shrugged, gulping.

"Good night, Ryuuzaki!" Misa exclaimed, turning around. But she heard his chair fall down, causing a loud _BANG!_ She turned around, and Ryuuzaki was there in no time. He kissed her in such force, causing her mind to go fuzzy. He let go. "R-Ryuuzaki...!" Misa stammered, blushing like crazy.

"Mind if I come along?" he asked, almost purring. Misa blushed.

"Sure! Misa was about to scream if she didn't get what she wanted!" she exclaimed. She tightly grabbed his hand, dragging him to her room. She shut the door behind them.

"Do with me what you wish," she said, almost whispering to him. Ryuuzaki smiled and nodded, kissing her again. She was caught off guard when his tongue slid into hers. But she fully embraced it.

Ryuuzaki had begun to grope her. Without seeing, his eyes closed; his hands nimbly found her buttons and undid them. Misa's nightgown came off. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him. Then she made way for his pants and boxers. They fell with ease. And the only thing holding back were Misa's panties. But Ryuuzaki slid them off in no time at all.

Misa fell onto the bed with Ryuuzaki on top of her. He began to finger her, causing Misa to moan. "Aaahhh...more!"

Ryuuzaki then began to lick her breasts. After several moments, he stopped. Misa looked up, confused.

Ryuuzaki was panting along with her, sweat beginning to form. "I think you know what I want now, Misa..."

Misa understood, and raised herself.

"Be careful," Ryuuzaki warned. "This will hurt."

With that, he pushed into her, putting Misa out of attention. "Agh!" she cried out.

"Too hard?" Ryuuzaki asked, worried. Misa panted.

"N-no...! So...pleasant!" she murmered. Ryuuzaki smirked.

"Good..."

Misa began to climax; her mind was going foggy as Ryuuzaki continued pushing into her.

-- --

**Well what do you think? Heh heh...not the greatest sex, but it's pretty intense...:) R&R nicely!**


End file.
